


Why being an idol can really suck sometimes

by TwritesStories



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Kanji Tatsumi is a good pure boy, Multi, Naoto doesn't know what a relationship is, Paparazzi, Polyamory, Rise more like Bise, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwritesStories/pseuds/TwritesStories
Summary: At first, someone struggling to ask someone else out is cute, especially when they're extremely easy to fluster and embarrass, while the person they have a crush on is none the wiser.However, this struggle can quickly go from "Adorable" to "ARRGH, JUST KISS ALREADY!"This was the stage Rise was at. In fact, it's what she just screamed into her pillow after watching yet another failed attempt to court Naoto by Kanji, who once again, clammed up and instead asked her about what case she was up to, and if he could help at all.Shipping people was hard when they suck at social interaction.





	1. Here's a crazy idea; Date me.

Relationships could be fun.

Especially when the people in question aren't even in a relationship yet.

There's something inherently enjoyable about rooting for a possible couple; Imagining what they'll be like, what they'll do together, how long they'll be together. It can be even better when someone is completely unaware of the other's huge crush on them, making for a cute surprise reveal.

At first, someone struggling to ask someone else out is cute, especially when they're extremely easy to fluster and embarrass, while the person they have a crush on is none the wiser.

However, this struggle can quickly go from "Adorable" to "ARRGH, JUST KISS ALREADY!"

This was the stage Rise was at. In fact, it's what she just screamed into her pillow after watching yet another failed attempt to court Naoto by Kanji, who once again, clammed up and instead asked her about what case she was up to, and if he could help at all.

This had been going since they were first years. And now the trio were third years.

Shipping people was hard when they suck at social interaction.

 

After finally removing the pillow from her face, she watched Kanji wave to Naoto, the detective prince heading home once more, and the two still not a couple. Once she was sure Naoto was out of ear shot, she shouted. "SERIOUSLY MORONJI?!"

The tailor jumped at the sound of her shouting, but recovered and responded in kind. "G-GET OFF MY CASE DAMMIT!" He cried.

"NO!" Rise snap backed at him. "This is the 5th time this week you've failed to ask her out!" She leaned on her window sill, puffing her cheeks in frustration. "C'mon, if you don't ask her out soon, she's gonna be shipped off somewhere else for another case!"

"I KNOW!" Kanji snapped, releasing a deep breath to calm down, shoulders visibly sinking. "I know..." He mumbled weakly.

 _'Dammit, he's like a puppy when he's like that... A big, sort of intimidating puppy, but still.'_ Rise thought, taking pity on the boy.

She sighed. "Come on, come up here." She said, gesturing with a hand as the tall boy slunk inside Rise's grandma's tofu shop.

 

The idol opened her bedroom door, the former punk's head hanging low. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed, sitting him down. Once upon a time, he would've been flustered and embarrassed at being brought into a girl's room, and he still could be weird about it, but his sad mood seemed to have reduced this embarrassment.

"Seriously Kanji, I know this is tough, but you've gotta ask her out soon!" Rise attempted to scold him, grabbing his hands in her own. "You know what she's like! Soon she'll get some big case and be gone for a few months! And who knows what kind of people she'll meet there?"

This had the opposite effect Rise intended, as Kanji raised an eyebrow at her. "You really think Naoto'd find someone while workin' on a case?" He asked.

"Well... No." Rise admitted. "But that's not the point! She could wind up with anyone!"

"...In fact..." Rise's tone became teasing, a cat like smile on her face. " _I_ could ask her out~" She stated.

"WHAT?!" Kanji screamed, rising from his position on her bed. "Y-you?!"

The idol giggled. "Yep~! I mean, she's not Senpai, but she doesn't have to be~" She laid down on the bed, head resting on top of her hands mischievously as her legs kicked in the air. "She's smart, and I mean _really_ smart. She's got her own mysterious charm to her, even if she's not so much a mystery anymore, and she's got that ambiguous look to her~" She rolled over onto her back, facing Kanji's own shocked expression with her shit eating grin. "Yep, I could see us together~ The idol and her detective prince...~"

Kanji's face was lit up, so much so Rise briefly wondered if she was going to have to call an ambulance for the blonde. "I... I...!" He weakly muttered.

And just like that, he was suddenly out of steam.

 

"Maybe you're right."

Rise's eyes shot open wide, and she quickly got up. "Huh?"

"'Bout you and Naoto. Maybe you.." Kanji swallowed, clearly forcing the words out of his mouth. "Maybe you two would work together well, y'know?"

 

...Well, that certainly wasn't what she expected to hear.

Rise sighed. This was not how she pictured this conversation going. Kanji should be a flustered mess, declaring he'll ask her out first. He should be rushing back home to furiously knit his feelings away, not admitting that her and Naoto will make a good couple.

She got up, walking over to Kanji and taking his head in her hands, pulling it down so it wasn't so difficult ( _Seriously, does he have to be this tall?_ She thought to herself, dismissing it.)

"Hey. Listen to me Kanji." She instructed, looking him dead in the eye. "Don't give up like that. You love her, right?"

Kanji mumbled. " _Right?_ " Rise reiterated.

"Dammit, yes!" Kanji finally let it out. Rise didn't let go, even as he attempted to walk away.

"So you can ask her out, can't you?" She asked, tilting her head down but never once breaking eye contact.

 

This time, however, Kanji remained silent, pulling away from Rise's grip and finding a particularly interesting spot on the floor to stare at.

 

"I've ne...r..." He mumbled.

Rise wasn't having any of that. She got right up in his personal space, on her toes and in his face. "What was that?" She asked.

"I've.. never been... on a... before." He mumbled again, trying his hardest to avoid looking at her, hands in his pockets.

Rise's eyebrow cocked up, and she turned her head so her ear was closer. "Huh?"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE DAMMIT!" Kanji screamed.

 

Rise's ears rung for almost a minute, the poor girl gripping her ears and wincing. "Dammit Moronji!" She cried.

"Sh-shit! Sorry!" He apologized. "Y-you were gettin' up in my face s'all!"

 

After the ringing finally subsided, Rise's eyes finally lit up. "Wait... Not even once?" She asked in surprise. Kanji's blush returned in full force.

"Yeah... Never really been into other people... Not exactly like there's a ton of girls showin' up at my doorstep either." Kanji admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Well with the whole punk thing, I'm not surprised." Rise teased. Kanji actually chuckled, and finally cracked a smile.

"Heh, yeah." He admitted.

 

The two sat back down once again, ideas brainstorming in their heads. This was generally how they'd figure out how to get Kanji to finally ask out Naoto; Usually before Kanji dropped the plan midway through either due to forgetting it or being too embarrassed to follow through.

The duo traded ideas (Rise still wanted him to make a tiny plush of himself with a heart for her, which he vehemently refused... And kept his attempt at making it firmly hidden in his room.) to no success, dropping into stumped silence.

Until Rise's eyes lit up.

 

"So, you've never been on a date, right?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes! Do you really need to bring that up again?!" Kanji asked with frustration.

"Well there's the problem!" Rise declared, much to her fellow first year's confusion.

 

With all her idol flare, Rise declared with a pointed finger and stars in her eyes; "Kanji Tatsumi! I'm gonna take you on a date!"

 

First there was silence.

 

And then it was gone.

 

"Wait... **HUH?!** "

 

* * *

 

 

Kanji Tatsumi was an odd case.

 

No matter what angle Naoto approached him at, she couldn't make heads or tails of the former delinquent.

The two were obviously friends, but he always seemed so... Hesitant of her. He panicked, like at any moment, she would arrest him for no reason. Not to mention he always seemed to be sick, judging from how his face would light up.

 

But none of that made any sense. _He_ didn't make any sense.

She bounced plenty of ideas around with her senpai, Yu, trying to figure out Kanji's strange behavior. She was swiftly running out of options, when Narukami suggested something.

 

That Kanji may harbor feelings for her.

 _Romantic_ feelings.

 

This didn't make sense either, in Naoto's eyes. Or maybe she didn't want it to.

She didn't want to imagine Kanji the same as all those girls and boys at Yasogami, who constantly pestered her with love letters and unsolicited confessions of undying and extremely one-sided love. He didn't do many of the things they did. Sure, he wore his heart on his sleeve, but those emotions were raw, while the love crazed felt... Bland. Like they cared more for her title of "Detective Prince" as opposed to Naoto Shirogane as a person.

 

She would compare them more to Rise, but that didn't feel right either.

 

Rise was loud and her emotions were raw in her own right, but she was more charismatic. She constantly tried to make sure Naoto was included in whatever activities as opposed to shutting up and running away. She was the glue that held the group of kohai together. (It felt strange to refer to themselves as kohai, what with their senpai having already moved onto their next career paths.)

On the other hand, she could be imposing and force herself on them sometimes, whereas Kanji, when he wasn't riled up, could be quiet and gentle, respecting her need for space.

 

She compared the two, staring up at the ceiling and fondly recalling the many times Rise dragged them out somewhere. Or the time she tried to take them clothes shopping, but Kanji got them kicked out when he kept pointing out all the shoddy work put into the clothes.Or Rise getting scolded by an older woman for dressing too skimpily (Despite wearing a crop top and shorts in the middle of summer). Or the time Naoto had to arrest a stalker who believed that Rise and Kanji had been going out together and attempted to assault them.

 

Naoto stared at the folders she had made of her two friends, staring at the various information she had written. It was... A touch strange to make folders, she knew, but it helped her understand her friends better. They all had one, even Yu.

 

She briefly considered what Yu had said, and the actions of her fellow kohai. Did Kanji have a crush on her? What about Rise?

 

"...Questions for tomorrow, I suppose." She concluded audibly, finally surrendering. She put away the files, and began her night time routine.

 


	2. Some advice

"SENSSEEEEIIII! _I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"_

"Argh! Dammit, careful Ted! You're gonna break my webcam!"

 

Yu Narukami watched with amusement as Yosuke kept trying to pry Teddie off his computer, the blonde holding a death grip on the poor device. The sounds of shuffling rushed in Narukami's ears, mixed with an assortment of curses directed at the shadow turned human.

Finally, the brunette was successful, finally ripping the boy off his laptop. "Seriously Ted, he can't feel you hugging him!"

Yu chuckled. "I don't know, maybe if he tried a _little_ harder..."  
  
"Don't encourage him." Yosuke deadpanned, shuffling to get comfortable in his chair and facing the webcam once more. "So anyway, you still holding up over there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Yu nodded, his smile failing to reach his eyes. "It's... Kinda lonely here."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine." Yosuke nodded, leaning back in his chair., hands behind his head. "Say what you will about living out in the sticks, at least most people are tightly knit out here. Especially since most people are over the whole Junes thing."

"Speaking of, how's the rest of the group?" The silverette asked, tilting his head

"Well Chie's still working at the whole cop thing. Dojima's been helping her out. So's Naoto." Yosuke's eyes looked up as he visibly racked his brain for information, a thoughtful look planted on his face.

...For once.

 

As he continued to rattle on about the exploits of the former investigation team, Yu listened with rapt attention, smiling softly as he heard about what fight Chie and Yosuke got into or how proud Kanji was of his latest creation.

 

_(Subconsciously, he reached down his pocket, feeling the small Izanagi the blonde had stitched for him. It even had a tiny sword.)_

 

Just as he begun thinking of the tailor, he felt his phone buzz. "Hang on a sec, Yosuke." He reached down to his pocket, pulling out his phone.

 

"Ooo, that's one of them new 'iPhones' right?" Yosuke asked, grinning. "We just got some down here too. Not too popular, a lot of people are still sticking with their flip phones at the moment."

Yu nodded absently, pulling up his recent messages, finding a message from Kanji himself. _'Huh. Speak of the devil and he'll appear.'_ Yu thought with a brief smirk.

 

_"Hey Senpai, you got a minute?"_

 

"Who is it?" Yosuke asked.

"It's Kanji. Do you...?"

Yosuke shook his head. "Go ahead. I know how it is." He replied with a smile, a gesture Yu responded with an appreciative smile of his own.

 

_"Sure Kanji, is something wrong?"_

_"Well uhh... What do you do on a date?"_

 

Yu's mouth formed a small 'o' shape in surprise, and it hung for enough time for Yosuke to notice. "Something up?" The brunette asked.

Snapping out of his stupor, the former leader shook his head, a warm smile spreading. "Don't worry about it."

 

_"Congratulations Kanji. I knew you'd ask her out one day."_

_"It's not like that. It's Rise."_

_"Oh._

_Well I'm still proud of you, regardless of who it is."_

_"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT EITHER"_

_"Then what is it like? Because I'm confuse._

_*Confused. Sorry, not used to this phone yet."_

_"Don't worry about it._

_Rise is taking me out on practice dates to help me build confidence or something like that. She wants to help me ask Naoto out."_

_"Isn't that a good thing?"_

_"Yeah but I don't know what to do. I don't even know where we're going."_

 

"You okay partner? You've been texting for a while."

Yu looked up from his phone, finding Yosuke now sitting upright and concerned. "It's okay. Just Kanji asking for relationship advice."

"Oh, okay." The brunette leaned back into his chair.

 

"...Wait, WHAT?!" Yosuke nearly fell out of his chair trying to reposition himself again. "Kanji?! Relationship advice?! Y-you can't just drop something like that so casually!"

"Why not?" Yu said with a knowing smile.

"Because this is Kanji! The guy can barely talk to Naoto without tripping over every word in the dictionary!"

Yu swiveled in his chair, glancing at Yosuke sideways. "Who said anything about Naoto?"

 

As his partner continued to gasp and sputter at what Yu was implying, he returned to the conversation in hand.

_"Don't worry about it until the actual date Kanji. Just wait until you two have figured everything out."_

_"You sure everything will be alright?"_

_"Promise. Just play it by ear."_

_"Alright senpai, I trust you."_

_"You'll be fine Kanji. Promise :)"_

_"Yeah. Thanks."_

 

After sending the tailor an encouraging kitten picture, he turned back to the brunette.

 

"...And that's why we _never_ talk about the bread sticks incident."

 

"...What?"

 

* * *

 

 "Rise, why am I here?"

"C'mon, I need _someone_ to shop with me!"

 

Naoto sighed as she carried some of the idol's bags, wishing her hands weren't so full so she could pull her hat down over her eyes. While it's true she didn't mind being more open, she was still uncomfortable being stared at by so many people.

 

But that's what happens when a famous detective and an idol are walking through Okina.

 

"I understand the desire to spend time with me, but shopping? No matter how often you take me on these trips, my lack of fashion sense in terms of femininity remains the same." Naoto said with a hint of annoyance, struggling to carry the amount of clothes her friend had dumped on her.

"Aww, c'mon Naoto! We gotta stick together y'know. Besides, I like your honesty!"

 

Naoto sighed. It wasn't that she disliked hanging out with the idol. Quite the contrary, she enjoyed their time together.

 

But fashion was quite literally her mortal enemy.

 

"Why are we shopping for clothes? Weren't you just complaining about a lack of space in your closet...?"

"Oh my sweet sweet Naoto." Rise pulled the smaller girl into a hug, patting her head. "One day, you'll understand when you're older..."

"We're the same age, Rise..." The detective deadpanned, glaring in annoyance at the childish treatment.

"Details, details!" The idol dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand, guiding them to the next store. "Besides, this is a special occasion!"

 Naoto raised an eyebrow at her friend. "If I may ask, what is the occasion?"

Rise grinned, and cheerily replied "I've got a date!"

 

"...Does one date really justify this much clothes?" Naoto stared at the vast amount of bags in her hands. Rise, feigning hurt, gasped with a hand on her chest.

"Oh Naoto! You wound me so!" She cried, all but falling into the smaller girl's arms.

"R-Rise!" Naoto shouted, struggling to hold both the girl and her outfits... And unfortunately, failing.

"Oof!"

 

The duo lay in a heap on the ground, various people staring at the two girls even as Rise insisted they were fine. After standing up (Rise finally taking some bags of her own) and dusting herself off, the two continued their shopping trip.

 

"So... A date?"

"Hm?" Rise looked at Naoto, the two walking side by side.

"You mentioned this was for a date. May I inquire who you're seeing?" Naoto asked.

Rise giggled. "Nope! Sorry, but it's a secret~!" The idol teased in a sing song voice.

Naoto hummed with thought, quiet even as Rise babbled beside her.

 

"I'm sure they're very lucky."

"Huh?" Rise stumbled a bit from surprise, looking at Naoto with wide eyes.

"You're quite intelligent and kind, not to mention strong. I'm sure whoever you're seeing is quite lucky." Naoto reiterated. As she finished, she heard, or rather, didn't hear, the sound of steps behind her, turning back to see Rise standing there, red in the face. "Rise, are you alright? You seem a tad under the we-"

 _"Oh Naoto~!"_ Before the tiny detective could react, Rise threw herself at her, hugging the bluenette.

_"R-Rise please! We're going to topple ag-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life
> 
> It exists.
> 
> ...Anyway have hopeless dorks.


	3. Gal pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that a detective prince is always the best wingwoman.

"Okay, so do you think orange dress, or pink dress?"

 

"Rise-"

 

"Coz I really love the orange dress, but it feels waayyy too casual."

 

"Rise, please-"

 

"Oh but pink can be so tacky without the right access-"

 

**"RISE!"**

 

The idol in question, who jumped at the sound of her name being shouted pretty loudly. Naoto sat on Rise's bed... With dozens of outfits strewn over her like a pile of dirty laundry. It was almost comical, given only Naoto's head was visible from the pile.

 

"Woops! Sorry Naoto!" Rise giggled, helping pull the shorter girl from the pile of clothes. "I'm just a bit frazzled, that's all."

"I understand." Naoto replied, pulling a scarf off her trademark hat. "I don't believe I've seen you this focused outside of exams or anything related to shadows. This date must mean quite a lot." Rise merely nodded in response, turning her attention back to the wardrobe full of clothes.

 

(Despite the amount of clothes strewn about, the poor thing still seemed packed... It was beginning to remind Naoto of the mega beef bowl Narukami slaved over trying to defeat.)

 

"Well, it's mostly that I haven't been on a date since..." Rise trailed off, seeming despondent for a split second. "Well. _You know_." The idol finished lamely, the spark in her eye, for a moment, had vanished.

"Your date with Narukami?" Naoto supplied tentatively, to which Rise nodded weakly with a small "Yeah."

 

The two worked in silence for a bit, the atmosphere heavy, until the brunette sighed. "Is it wrong to still be kinda upset about that? Even though it's in the past and I still support him?" She asked.

Naoto hummed thoughtfully. This was far from her field of expertise... But Rise was her friend. And as she learnt over the span of her time in Inaba with the investigation team, it was a friend's job to support their friends. "I don't think so." Naoto finally answered after turning the situation over in her head. "You may support him and Yosuke's relationship now, but you did harbor a rather blatant crush on him for quite some time." She folded up a dress and deposited on the bed behind her. "It's only natural to be hurt, regardless of what played out in the end or how gently he let you down."

The detective expected something, anything, but the silence that followed. "Rise-?"

 

Rise, as opposed to her usual crashing hugs, gently wrapped her arms around Naoto from behind, leaning into her. " _Thank you..._ " She mumbled. The two remained like that for quite a while, neither daring to disturb such a tender moment.

 

The duo finally returned to outfit hunting among the vast forest of clothes Rise had stuffed in her closet, Rise returning to the orange dress from earlier. "Hmm... Hey Naoto? Do you think this will work?" She asked, holding it in front of her. Naoto eyed it critically for a moment, a small but thoughtful hum.

"I'm afraid without knowing the target audience, as it were, I can't say." The bluenette answered, receiving a bit of a disappointed look from the idol.

"Come on! I know you wanna know, but this is a secret!" Rise stomped her foot, before placing the dress some distance away from the rest of the clothes for later.

"My apologies." Naoto replied, sounding far from sorry, but instead, as curious as ever. Rise sighed in amusement, shaking her head.

 

"Wonder how he's doing in an outfit hunt..." Rise mumbled.

"So it's a he then? I see. That narrows the list of suspects." Naoto confirmed... And promptly squeaked when a sudden pillow was launched in her face.

 

* * *

 

Kanji being nervous is the understatement of the century.

 

And why shouldn't he be? He was about to go on a date. With one of his best friends.

 

A _formal_ date, as it turns out.

 

Something the poor boy had never, ever really done before.

 

Yeah, him being 'nervous' didn't come close to how truly _terrified_ he was.

 

_What if I'm not good enough?_

_What if I need months of practice to get this right?_

_What if she decides I'm a lost cause and I've got no shot with her or Naoto or anyone?_

_What if?_

 

Kanji, decidedly, hates "What if" more than he does any homework he gets assigned.

 

Nevertheless, here he was, waiting outside Rise's house, dressed up as fancy as he could. A nice dress shirt, a good black vest, a fancy ass coat over his shoulder...

 

The only reason he wasn't wearing the coat now was how nervously he was sweating, and how much he really needed it to hide how nervous he truly was... Which only made him more nervous.

 

'Feelings' becomes his second most hated thing.

 

"Kanji?"

 

He snapped his head up in attention, as Rise finally emerged from her home.

 

 _'Fuck.'_ He thought. _'She looks...'_

 

The idol who had his thoughts running overdrive suddenly caused them to grind to a halt. Her usual hairstyle of pigtails was swapped out for a more mature single ponytail, and she wore this gorgeous orange dress that would look gaudy on anyone _but_ her. She even had a pair of matching heels, which she walked with practiced grace.

 

It wasn't until he realized he was staring for an uncomfortably long time. that he snapped back to reality. "You, uhh, you look..."

" **DEEHHH!** Too slow!"

 

Kanji blinked as Rise interrupted him, sounding like a buzzer on some quiz show. "Wha... What?! Whaddya mean too slow?!" He shouted.

Rise huffed, a hand on her hip. "C'mon Kanji! Ya gotta be faster than that if ya wanna compliment a girl! Seriously, I _know_ I'm jaw dropping, but c'mon!" The blonde refused to back down, however.

"If ya know you look so damn good, then why do I gotta tell ya?!" Instantly, it was back to the norm for the two of them; Shouting at each other in a way eerily reminiscent of Yosuke and Chie's fights.

"Because girls like getting compliments! Duh!" She smacked her forehead. "You especially gotta compliment Naoto, you know how she gets!"

 

Surprisingly, Kanji went silent, deep in thought for a moment. "Shit." He finally forced out. "You're right."

Rise smiled, seeing she got through to her friend. "Good. Now... where's our ride?" She asked. Kanji stared at her in confusion.

"...Uh, you know where Okina is. Why're you asking?"

 

Rise felt her eye twitch.

 

It was gonna be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo stresssss
> 
> Least I remembered to finally do something for this.
> 
> Laying some groundwork for these dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy jeebus I've wanted to write for a WHILE.
> 
> I've really struggled to find a good idea to write for. But I figure "Fuck it, there's not enough content for this rare pair I like, so Imma do it."
> 
> This may or may not get frequent updates, depending on how busy my schedule becomes. I'll try.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this story! Hopefully I didn't butcher the cast.


End file.
